Ibanez Wiki:Speclist
The Speclist of Ibanez Guitar Wiki contains all the main features of an electric guitar in a handy table. This list is created using Template:Speclist. The specifications for the RG2550Z looks like this, click on a label to see an explanation. | matfb = 2008–2014: Rosewood w/ binding 2015–2018: Rosewood | nj = AANJ | neck = 2008–2009: Wizard Prestige 2010–2018: Wizard HP Prestige | scale = | nut = Barless Top-Lok | frets = 24 / jumbo (Prestige edge treatment) | bridge = Edge Zero tremolo w/ ZPS3 stabilizer | hw = Cosmo black | pucon = HSH | puneck = 2008–2014: DiMarzio IBZ RG 2015–2018: DiMarzio Air Norton | pumid = 2008–2014: DiMarzio IBZ RG-S 2015–2018: DiMarzio True Velvet | pubridge = 2008–2014: DiMarzio IBZ RG 2015–2018: DiMarzio The Tone Zone | control = | inlay = Wedge sharktooth | pg = 2008–2014: Smoked mirror 2015–2018: Black mirror | strings = .009–.042 | tuning = | tuners = Gotoh SG381 }} Identification Name: The name as used in various catalogs, also known as the model number (more basic information about model numbers on that page). The finish code is not included but has its own field (see Colors). This field may be omitted unless an alternate or secondary name is present. Years: The years indicate the period this guitar was made and/or released. To find out how long a certain guitar model was produced, you can ether look at the serial numbers of various copies of that guitar or you can look at Ibanez parts lists. To find out when a model was released, you can also use normal catalogs. These two don't always come to the same thing. Guitar models do not always appear in the annual catalogs Ibanez releases every January, for instance when a model is only released for a very short time. In some cases, production starts a little bit earlier: when a guitar has to be in the shops by January, it might already by produced in November of the previous year. Also note that in some cases, guitar models are released only in certain areas in a certain period. Country: The areas in which this model is released. For now, we discern EU (European Union), JP (Japan) and US (United States). This is also the division Ibanez uses for its catalogs. Made in: The land in which the guitar was made. Materials Body material: The material or materials used for the body, usually a wood species. If a guitar has a top from a different kind of species, it is also noted here. Neck material: The material or materials used for the neck, not including the fingerboard, usually a wood species. For many 'modern' Ibanez guitar, a laminate of multiple species is used, for instance 5-Piece Maple/Walnut means that the neck is made of three pieces of maple with two pieces of walnut in between. If the headstock of the guitar is made of/contains a separate part of wood, this doesn't count as a 'piece'. Fingerboard: The material used for the fingerboard. Finish Colors: The colors of the finishes available. Each color has its own name and abbreviation. Note that some finishes are available for a limited time only. Hardware color: The color of the hardware, usually the bridge, machine heads and knobs. Inlays: The type of inlays used in the fingerboard. Pickguard: The color/material of the pickguard, if the guitar has one. Features Neck joint: The way the neck is set to the body. The three main possibilities are set-in, neck-thru or bolt-on. Set-in means that the neck is glued to the body. Neck-thru means that the neck wood runs through the whole body. In that case the body usually consists of two 'wings' that are glued to the neck wood. Bolt-on means that the neck is attached to the body using bolts. In the last case it is sometimes specified how the heel of the body is trimmed. This could be as a Cutaway Heel or All Access Neck Joint (AANJ). Neck type: The shape of the neck, usually the name Ibanez has made up for it. Common names are 'Wizard' or 'Ultra'. Bridge: The bridge used on the guitar, so basically the device used to attach the strings to the body. This can also be a tremolo or a bridge and tailpiece combination. Frets: The number and type of frets. Electronics PU config.: The configuration of the pickups from bridge to neck, defined with H for Humbucking pickups and S for Single coil. For example HH means two humbuckers, HSH means two humbuckers with a single coil in between. HSS means a humbucker in the position nearest to the bridge and two single coils. HS means a humbucker in the bridge and a single coil. Neck PU: The name/type of the pickup in the position nearest to the neck. This can be left blank is there isn't any. Mid PU: The name/type of the pickup in the position in between the two others. This can be left blank is there isn't any. Bridge PU: The name/type of the pickup in the position nearest to the bridge. This can be left blank is there isn't any. Controls: the types and numbers of electronic controls on the guitar.